Piper Bellewright
by xxgamerxx
Summary: This is sort of a rewrite of City of Fallen Angels if Isabelle and Piper were in Jace and Clary's positions instead. Will have the following pairings Isabelle/OC, Alec/Magnus, Clary/Jace.
1. AN Please read!

A/N PLEASE READ OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND THE STORY!

This is sort of a rewrite of The Mortal Instruments but it's going to be pretty different. Starts some time after City of Glass. Basically, everything that happened with Clary and Jace happened with Isabelle and her girlfriend Piper Bellewright. There will be side Alec/Magnus and Jace/Clary.

Piper watched her mother and father as they were murdered when she was thirteen. After that she got sent from one Institute to another. When she turned sixteen she was sent to the New York Institute where she met Isabelle, Alec, Jace, and Clary.

Isabelle and Alec never knew their father. He was supposedly killed when Alec was three and Isabelle was two. A few months later their mother gave birth to their younger sister, Sabrina. Sabrina was kidnapped right after she was born and the kidnapper killed their mother. Isabelle and Alec lived in the New York Institute with Hodge after that.

Isabelle and Alec's father was Valentine. He faked his death and married Piper's mother when she was pregnant with her. Piper and Isabelle's mother were given angel blood when they were pregnant with them. Sabrina's mother was given demon blood.

It's more or less the same stuff that happened with Jace and Clary. Isabelle and Piper thought they were sisters, but found out they weren't when Sabrina revealed everything to Isabelle. Isabelle killed Sabrina. Valentine killed Piper and summoned Raziel, but Raziel killed Valentine. Raziel said Isabelle could ask for one thing and she asked for Piper to be brought back to life. She was but they never told anybody.

This is after City of Glass. I'll be changing somethings so it won't exactly be the same as City of Fallen Angels. Also, I'll add some flashbacks to explain everything a little better.

I know that Isabelle/OC stories aren't very popular but I've had this idea for a while and I want to put it out there. Also, I'll start my SYOC stories once I get some more character submissions.


	2. Preview

PREVIEW

"_For her to get out of here she must have the kiss she most desires." The Seelie Queen said with a smug look on her face. Isabelle looked to her new-found-sister Piper, who was staring at the Seelie Queen with her jaw set and hatred in her gray eyes. _

"_Piper, we have to get you out of here. It's ok." The Lightwood girl said cautiously._

_Piper turned to her, "It's not ok. None of this is ok." Isabelle slowly stepped forward and turned Piper around so their bodies were facing each other. Her younger sister didn't try to move away, so Isabelle quickly pushed their lips together. She meant for it to be quick, just long enough to free Piper, but she just didn't want to pull away. The feeling of kissing Piper felt great. It felt _right_ now matter how wrong it was. _

Isabelle jerked awake, and found a pair of sun kissed arms wrapped around her waist. The arms belonged to the girl who, just a month ago, was believed to be her sister. Everyday she woke up and found this girl in her bed, she was so happy she had been wrong. Piper shifted her head so her chin was resting on Isabelle's shoulder, "Iz, why are you up so early?"

Isabelle brushed the other girl's golden blonde hair out of her face, "I just had a bad dream."

This caught Piper's attention, "About what?"

"Nothing."

"You can't really have a nightmare about nothing, now can you?"

Isabelle ran her hand lazily up and down Piper's back, "No but it doesn't matter. Just go back to sleep."

Piper allowed a yawn to escape her lips before mumbling "fine" and resting her head on her girlfriend's chest. Usually, she wouldn't have given up so easily but Isabelle could tell how tired Piper had been lately. Isabelle buried her face in the top of Piper's hair, inhaling the scent of her green apple shampoo. Soon after meeting the girl, it had become her favorite smell. It always seemed to relax her.

Once Piper had fallen back asleep, Isabelle gingerly slid the girl off of her and jumped out of bed. Piper's hand groped the now free side of the bed but eventually she pulled her arm into her chest. Isabelle placed a quick kiss to her girlfriend's cheek before exiting her bedroom.

When she got into the hallway she found Alec talking on his phone with a goofy smile on his face. "Ok. I'll be over soon." He said before hanging up. He looked up and jumped when he saw Isabelle, "Oh. Hi, Izzy."

"Hi, Alec." His sister replied, "I'm assuming that was Magnus."

"And I'm assuming that if I walked into your room I would find Piper in your bed."

Isabelle's cheeks turned red as she crossed her arms over her chest, "What happens in my bed is none of your business." Alec's smile faded and Isabelle quickly changed the subject, "Do you think everyone would want to go out for breakfast later?" It was a lame subject change but it was all she could think of.

"If it comes down to that or your cooking then I would say yes." Alec answered.

Isabelle playfully punched his arm, "My cooking is not that bad."

"Just because your girlfriend tells you that doesn't make it true."

"Hey!"

Alec laughed as he dodged another punch. "I'll go ask Clary and Jace about going out to eat." He jogged halfway down the hall before stopping and looking over his shoulder, "Oh and Isabelle, I'm really happy for you and Piper. You know, that you can be with her now."

Isabelle gave him a small smile, "Thanks Alec."

A/N This is just a little preview to see if anyone is going to like this story. If I get some reviews of people saying they like this story idea then I'll continue it.


End file.
